


Yuri2Heart Rescues

by lazulisong



Series: yuri!!! on ice [3]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: AU Nonsense, Gen, M/M, Poodles, THANKS CANDY, literally waiting for my mom at the doctor's, oh well, posting on the Catholic hospital wifi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-09-11 05:50:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8956921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lazulisong/pseuds/lazulisong
Summary: It's kind of an accident Yuri2Heart Rescues even happened.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CanneDeBonbon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CanneDeBonbon/gifts).
  * Inspired by [consider this](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/250027) by cannedebonbon. 



> CANDY IS THE WORST

It's actually an accident that Yuri2Heart Rescues gets even going: Cat Yuri tried to hide a cat in the boiler room, and Poodle Yuri found the cat, and Cat Yuri, hissing at the supervisor in defiance.

Poodle Yuri takes them both in to his apartment, which is about the size of a postage stamp, and already overflowing with Yuri, Cocoa and a foster puppy who was tentatively named Tabasco. The cat smacked Tabasco, washed Cocoa's ear, and settled down as if it meant to stay there on the top of the fridge.

"Where's your parents?" said Poodle Yuri.

"I'M NINETEEN, ASSHOLE," said Cat Yuri. "I live on the fifth floor!"

"Okay," said Poodle Yuri. "Do you -- do you want to have me keep the cat for a while? My lease allows three pets."

"I CAN TAKE CARE OF HER MYSELF," yelled Cat Yuri. "DON'T PATRONIZE ME."

"Are you always so loud?" said Poodle Yuri.

* * *

Six months later they have a house in a suburb that Poodle Yuri's friend Phichit found for them (neither of them want to know how), and a litter of foster puppies who have the vague impression that the litter of foster kittens is their siblings -- their cousins? -- and two more cats. Tabasco has gone to a loving new home.

Cat Yuri denied crying about it, but Poodle Yuri has pictures.

* * *

Two years later they have a website and a poodle training business, and Cat Yuri shows Himalayan cats for other people at shows and Poodle Yuri has a problem.

The problem is very tall, and has broad shoulders covered in cashmere sweaters, and wears skinny jeans like (even Poodle Yuri admits) a stupid hipster, but unfortunately the stupid skinny jeans showcase an ass that should be cast in bronze and set in a tactile exhibit at a museum. 

"Yuri," says Victor, leaning attractively against the doorframe. Poodle Yuri's eyes drag up his long legs and focus on his face, and Victor smiles and tilts his hip a little. "I miss having puppies around," he says. "Don't you have any I could foster?"

Cat Yuri makes a sound in his throat like a he has a hairball. Victor doesn't miss having puppies around. Victor misses calling Poodle Yuri every ten minutes with ridiculous questions about puppies and trying to get him to go to the dog park with him, where he wears shirts that were just a bit short for his long torso, and rode up to display the dimples of his back and the planes of his abdomen when he swung the Chuckit for the dogs. Victor also misses bringing Poodle Yuri ridiculous sweet coffees and cookies and pretending he's not staring thirstily at Poodle Yuri's hands cradling tiny toy poodle puppies tenderly.

Victor also apparently misses _driving Cat Yuri out of his fucking mind_ but Cat Yuri actually minds it less than the nearly visible aura of pining and lust that surrounds those two assholes.  
.  
"I could take a kitten too," suggests Victor.

"You could go drop your head in shit," suggests Cat Yuri. "You're not approved for kittens."

"I don't see why he can't be," says Poodle Yuri.

Cat Yuri literally hisses.

* * *

Five years after Cat Yuri tried to hide the cat in the boiler room, Poodle Yuri and Victor get married and Cocoa and Makkachin, Victor's poodle, are the ringbearer and flowergirl. Cat Yuri, under violent protest, is Poodle Yuri's best man.

They probably live pretty happily ever after, to be honest.

**Author's Note:**

> I've decided that all of Poodle Yuri's dog, except for Vicchan, are named after food. DON'T ARGUE WITH ME.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Yuri2Heart Rescues by lazulisong [Podfic]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9057925) by [Dinn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dinn/pseuds/Dinn)




End file.
